moment for life
by perkymiddle
Summary: the sequal to lies, laughs and love with christian. read the first one first! rose's life during the pregnancy. an old friend comes to start drama. find out who!
1. Chapter 1

rose's pov

i growned at the light coming in through the window. the danm curtain couldnt block it? ugh! where was-oh right he had to go to work today. laying around and being a royal wasnt going to take care of this cursed baby. okay sweetie im glad your developing but that doesnt mean you can do this to my body! my feet were killing me, i put on a few pounds, my moods are up and down,and and ah!

i pulled back the covers to go do my morning i dressed and sat on my bed bored to death. when the phone rang i practically dived for it. finally something i could do!

"hello?"

"rose?" i almost dropped the phone. liss and i rarely spoke and when we did it was so i could be christian's guardian instead of hers.

"hey liss how are you?'' i ask politely.

"good. i should be asking you anything wrong?"

"everything." i say in frustration.

"please dont make me elaborate." i said falling back on to the bed.

"I wont but how about some girl time?"

"sure!" i said excitedly. anything to get out of this reched house. its been like a prison!

"me and dimitri will pick you up then?" and my smile was gone.

i dont think i was ready to say anything to him yet.

"what happened to girl time."

"it will be rose but you know i need my guardian around."

i shook my head clearing my thoughts.

"sure whatever." i said lightly.

"great see you soon!"

i quickly texted christian we were going to be out today so not to worry about me.

i grabbed my purse and went downstairs and soon enough lissa was there ready to go shopping.

"so where are we going?" i closed the door sitting next to liss in the back.

"to the mall...outside of the wards." i cheered up. i havent been out of this place since i got pregnant.

christian's pov

i was fileing the most boring job on earth! but anything for rose and the baby.i wanted it to be raised like a royal and rose wanted it to be a guardian. it could be both...i think. it was going to be a boy it had to be. sure a girl would have been nice...expensive, moody, spice and everything nice but a boy you could hang out with, play sports, talk about sports, he could be a junior. i was pulled out of my thoughts by Mr. sterling, my boss.

"snap out of it christian."

"yes sir."

"oh i almost forgot ms. Trinity says she knows you."

did i know a trinity?

"sure send her in." i said while clicking away on my computer.

a girl no older than 19 came in. she had long red hair, green eyes and a curvy figure. she wore a purple dress that stopped at her knees and heels. i didnt recognize her.

"chrissy? you dont remember me. its me Bianca trinity."

oh god.

**who do you think bianca is? leave it in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ud from my laptop so bare with me.**

christian's pov

memories of the little when we were little came to mind. she was my bestfriend when we were little and my ex. but that was in the past we were adults now...i was an adult she's still 19.

"bianca." she threw her arms around me in a hug. i akwardly hugged her back but she didnt notice.

"chrissy we have so many things i wanna catch up on. like how did you end up in a place like this, but most importantly i just got a job here as your intern." she said enthusiastically.

i put on a fake smile and congratulated her. then showed her what and how things worked around here.

"i think thats everything." i finished.

she frowned then perked back up so fast i wasnt sure she ever did.

"who's this?" she asked her tone mutual. it was a picture of rose kissing me. i grinned at the memory.

"thats rose, my girlfriend." she nodded and put the picture down.

rose's pov

"ohmygod!" i squealed. lissa took me to a langera(did i spell it right?) store andwas holding up the skimpiest outfit ever!

it was red and black school girls outfit. the skirt was so far up it was illegal and the top was meant to cover nothing. i gawked at. and how was i suppose to get my pregnant ass in that!

lissa as if reading my thoughts turned and waved her hand grandly at another aisle.

"maternity, duh" she shook her head.

"now go, go try it on." she pushed me to the dressing rooms. dimitri looked uncomfortable.

"oh dont worry about seeing anything." lissa said while shooing him away.

...

"okay rose let me see." oh wow. chris has been avoiding sex with me because of the baby's sake. but once he saw me in this...yeah.

"im coming hold on!"

i walked out and she did a turn motion and i did. when she was satisfied she clapped. i let out a breath i didnt realize i was holding.

"now come on i wanna shop at other places too." she said. i quickly chsnged back in to my regular clothes and followed liss to the counter.

then the baby i dont mean a sweet little,'i love you',kick. this was a 'something is wrong', kick. then i felt it, the nausea. was it form the baby? or striogi?my question was answered when dimitri took out his stake.

ah hell!

christian's pov

" says he'll need that paperwork by tommorow and congratulations." she looked at me waiting for a explanation.

"oh..ugh..never mind that." rose did not want me telling everyone just yet. we didnt even tell her parent...i didnt tell tasha.

"oh, well. you look stressed."

"im fine. overworked thats all."

"i could fix that right up. how about something to eat?"

before i could deny her she encouragedme.

"oh come on! i know this great chinese place."

"well..." rose wouldnt mind would she. its harmless. especially ifi bring her some back.

bianca was already pulling me along.


	3. Chapter 3

christian's pov

when we got to the place i tried calling rose.

"no answer." if i knew rose it probably was nothing. she usually got tired of me checking in on her.

"whats wrong? you use to love chinese." she pouted.

it amazed me how much she remembered about me.

"yeah, ever since mr. pough would give us free sushi."

*flashback*

_i was seven years old when i met her. she was getting picked on by some older girls when she was only four._

_"can i pwease have my dowy back?" she was missing her front to teeth and had a long red braid._

_"this dolly is new isn't it?" the girl asked._

_"yes." she replied close to tears._

_"can your dolly fly?"_

_"no!" the other girl already sent it flying threw the air. she was an air user so it just floated a few feet above her head._

_she jumped and cried to get her dolly back. i couldnt just walk away from something like that._

_"give her her doll back." i said._

_the little girl made a feeble atempt to wipe her tears._

_"make me strigoi boy!" i set her hair on fire and she started screaming. i stopped, after her hair was halfway gone._

_i got her dolly and gave it to her._

_"her you go."_

_"your my hero." i immediatly liked this little girl._

_"my name's christian."_

_"bianca trinity. and this is callie."_

_"hey wanna go get some chinese? they have a shop right down the street."_

_"I'll race you there!" before i could say anything she took off running._

_"that's cheating!" i yelled and race after her._

flashback over**

we were laughing at the past.

"i cant believe you set her hair on fire." she laughed.

"she started it." i shrugged. something was bugging me about rose not answering my call.

rose's pov

seven striogi and two guardians, we were in for it.

"rose do not leave lissa's side you cant fight." he told me fiercly.

i growled. he was right but he couldnt fight them himself!

"you cant do it by yourself." i voiced my opinion. but he wasnt paying attention to me anymore he was already fighting them.

"rose dont you dare!" liss growled when she saw me reach for my stake.

" i have to!"

"forget about pride and stay." she used compulsion on me. damn it!

my phone went off but the striogi were paying attention to getting rid of dimitri first.

it was christian. bad timing pyro.

dimitri got down five and just staked the sixth. the seventh was no where to be found. maybe i miss counted. i called sparky on our way home but there was no answer.

bianca's pov

something was wrong with him. he wasnt truely in to conversation. did i do something wrong? 

"something wrong?"

"yeah, rose wont answer my calls."

rose. his 'girlfriend' now-a-days. he would get over her, right i mean i know he still had feelings for me.

"maybe her phone's cut off. nothing to worry about." stop worrying about her and focus on me! hello best friend since child hood and love of your life sitting in front of you! i wanted to scream but kept my cool.

"maybe. excuse me." he left and went to the bathroom leaving behind his cell phone. hmmm...

it started ringing and i immediatly grabbed it.

rose.

couldnt hurt if i silenced it and whoops i went in to the recent calls and deleted it. did i do that? bianca your such a naughty girl.


	4. Chapter 4

Bianca's pov

I quickly put it back before christian saw me. I played with the sushi on my plate until he sat down.

"Bianca this was nice and all but I should really get home." he said.

I frowned then grinned slightly.

"that's okay chrissie." I knew how much he loathed that nickname but it stuck.

"hay we should get together. Tonight so you could meet everyone."

"sure I'd love that." even more if it was just you and I.

"great. I'll see you later."

Rose's pov

Lissa and dimitri left a while ago. I was still mad at christian for not answering. I took a quick shower then laid down in bed. Today was exhausting but I hoped christian would like the surprise tonight.

It was still in the bag under my bed where he wouldn't find it. I sighed and put m hand to my stomach.

"your making mommy very unattractive."

"I don't think that's true. Mommy is gorgeous." christian said.

I glared at him. When he tried to put his arms around me but I pulled away.

"why didn't you answer your phone?"

"I could ask you the same thing." he frowned

"there was an attack how could I answer!"

"are you okay? The baby…you didn't fight did you!"

"no! but you could of picked up your phone!"

"rose you didn't call."

"yes I did." I pulled out my phone and it showed when I recently called.

He took out his phone and showed me that I didn't.

"im just glad you and the baby's okay." he hugged me and snuggled closer.

"I cant wait until the ultra sound." I said quickly changing the subject.

"me niether. In two weeks were gonna see this little guy."

"or girl." I said.

"or kids." he added before I hit him.

"that hurt." he whined.

"let me make it up to you." I kissed him.

"you know my arm is still in so much agony."

He pulled at my shirt but I pushed him away.

"wait until tonight. I'll have a surprise."

"speaking of tonight I was wondering if you me , lissa and dimitri would want to go out to eat."

I perked up at the sound of food.

"sure I'll tell liss."

"good so go get ready."

…

I dressed to impress since he said one of his old friends wanted to meet me. I wanted to dress appropriately and sexy to get him in to the mood. So I wore a short black dress with sparkles decorated across the top**.(on my profile!) **After practicing multiple times I did smokey eyes and curled my hair. Chris couldn't keep his eyes off of me.

"rose you look…"

"amazing, awesome, gorgeous?" lissa filled in.

"all of the above." I replied.

"and lissa you look perfect as always." I said. She grinned and hugged me.

"shall we go then?" dimitri asked. He was also dressed to impress.

"comrade I didn't know you dressed up?" I said.

He chuckled. "im human to rose." I raised my eyebrows to this.

**What I think everyone looks like is on my profile and what rose and christian's kid might look like and ….Bianca is there too. So if you want to see the bitch there she is.**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Rose's pov

It was an extremely nice moroi owned restaurant. We were seated and we waited to order until Christian's friend got here.

"so christian tell us about him."

"actually.." he looked around and motioned for someone to come over.

"it's a girl."

"hi everyone. chrissie." she smiled. She was a red head, had a british accent and overly bubbly.

Chrissie?

"everyone this is Bianca trinity. Bianca this is my girlfriend rose, my friend lissa, and my other friend dimitri." everyone exchanged hello's.

"chrissie?" I smirked.

"so not funny rosie." I glared at him.

"can we please order im sure rose is starving." lissa smiled.

"yes please."

Dimitri shook his head.

"that's unfair don't blame me blame the baby growing inside of me."

"congratulations on the pregnancy." Bianca said.

"thanks." there was something up with that chick. Lissa was nice sure but she wasn't this….bubbly.

No one is! And why didn't he just tell me his old friend was a girl? Then what was up with chrissie? I already didn't like this girl. She reminded me of Natalie and avery. I shivered at the thought. Christia put his arm around me but apparently everyone was so interested in Bianca's stories.

Me and christian met when he set a girl's hair on fire.

We practically lived at the sushi resturant by his house.

Im a spirit user. …wait what!

"oh my god you are. So am I." liss could barely keep her composure.

"I can see it in your aura." they both squealed giving me a head ache.

I groaned.

"do you know any other spirit users?"

"yes four others actually. Adrian ivashkov, sonya karp but oskana lives in Russia and robert is missing."

"you guys must have so much to teach me."

"can you…"

"just use major compulsion and see auras."

"oh theres so much more." lissa squealed again.

"rose are you okay?" Bianca asked.

I felt horrible. maybe it was the food or the baby, or both.

"maybe we should go home." christian suggested.

I felt bad for ruining his night but on the upside I got away from Bianca.


	6. Chapter 6

**Three weeks later…**

Lissa's pov

Okay me and dimitri started a little dating…oh who am I kidding! I love this Russian. We were just holding off on telling rose and christian. Things were changing quickly for everyone. I was now friends with Bianca. She was cool. I don't think rose liked her though. Other than that everyone likes her. Rose would come around.

"liss? Are you zoning out on me? Earth to lissa!" Bianca waved her hand in front of my face.

Adrian, and I were teaching her new things in spirit.

Bianca's pov

They actually thought I knew nothing! acting classes must have finally paid off. The things they were teaching me I mastered years ago. I just nodded along and played dumb. don't get me wrong if these were normal circumstances I'd love to be friends with them. But right now I was a little busy.

Rose's pov

11 weeks. I groaned and crossed my arms.

"oh rose what is it now?"

"we have so long to go!" I complained.

He rolled his eyes.

"I just wish time would fly by." I muttered. Were this far ahead and chris has yet to feel a kick.

"whats wrong did they kick?" his hand immediately went to my swollen belly. Nada. he pulled back disappointed.

"no and don't worry it'll-"

"hey rose hey chris." lissa interrupted. Followed by Bianca who just waved.

"little dhampir, seems you'll need a nickname chrissy."

He tapped his chin. Lissa and Bianca giggled.

"chrissy …no…what about baby daddy?" christian clenched his fist.

"yeah it makes you mad it must fit."

Christian growled.

"hay! not around my baby you don't." I scolded.

"or babies." christian chimed.

I growled and he put both hands up in self defense.


	7. Chapter 7

"why don't we go out to eat. My treat." Adrian added.

"where?" I was happy to finally get out of this hell hole.

"it's a surprise so no funny business lil dhampir."

Either way I was happy to get outside of the house.

"its not outside the wards is it?" christian asked.

He didn't want me to have any strigoi encounters while out.

"no its in court and its casual. Meet you guys there in a hour?"

"sure." I hoped up from the couch and went upstairs.

Lissa's pov

Rose was visibly excited to get out. Christian was probably being a little over protective with her. she could take care of herself.

Dimitri and I left heading home to freshen up.

Dimitri pov

Something was off about Bianca. I knew rose knew it too. Or maybe its just me over reacting. Christian wouldn't…not when rose is…would he? I glanced over at lissa and smiled. I really liked this woman. People might of thought she was my rebound for rose but she wasn't and that was why I was taking things slow.

Rose's pov

I pulled my hair up in to a ponytail and curled it then did my make up. Not over the top but natural. Then I changed in to a maternity top and jeans.

"rose are you ready?" christian called from downstairs.

"coming!" I ran down the stairs even though he complained.

"you really shouldn't-"

"I'll be fine I promise." he pulled me to him and kissed me.

"I love you rose I just want to make sure you and our babies are okay."

I pulled away. There was that plural again.

"baby." I corrected. he grinned and kissed my belly.

"okay rose."

…

Everyone had a glass of alcohol except me. I know I couldn't drink because of the baby but did they really have to taunt me? I didn't even bother to join in the conversations. It was all about Bianca any way.

"bella moroi we must go out some time." now Adrian was hitting her? That hurt.

"so now your making refrences to twilight Adrian? Finally ran out of pick up lines." I said.

"for your information bella means beautiful. Jealous lil dhampir?"

"no. cause as far as im concerned I describe myself as gorgeous, hot, sexy those kinda things."

I got a few snickers and giggles.

"that reminds me I really want to go see breaking dawn." lissa said.

"what about you guys?" christian rolled his eyes.

"it's an insult to vampires."

"yeah," Adrian chimed in.

"as far as I know I do not sparkle."

"why don't we leave you in the sun for a while you might."

"whats twilight?" dimitri asks.

Our mouths drop.

"you don't know what twilight is?" Bianca asked.

He looked sheepish and sank back in to his chair.

"no"

"your going to have to watch it comrade."

"yeah like oh my gosh its so romantic and stuff."

I rolled my eyes at christian.

"rose he's 105 year old virgin who sparkles."

Dimitri gave us a confused look and said something in Russian.

"you might as well tell us what you said or I'm gonna have to go home and look it up on Google translate."

"I said the movies you guys watch."

…

After Adrian payed the bill we all got ready to leave when the worst thing possible happens.

**Sorry to leave you here. Can I have 10 reviews please? It would be appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

we were surrounded by three strigoi. to easy. yet how did they get in to court? dimitri immediatly sprung in to action. we all ran back to adrian's place because his was the closest. my feet complained the whole run but i still ran for it. we heard moroi screams in the distance. damn it wasnt just three it was a whole clan!

i hoped dimitri would be okay. we could just make out adrian's place when they blocked out way.

i grabbed for the stake in my purse just to realize chris put a wall of fire around them.

"go!" i yelled at a stunned bianca and adrian. i could out run everyone while pregnant but i still ran in pace with them.

"rose were never going out again." chris huffed.

"ah and my birthday was coming up." he winced.

"not funny rose." lissa, adrian and bianca pounded up the steps to his apartment. i stopped to look survey the area and catch my breath.

a hand covered my mouth and pulled me back in to the shadows.

"hey rose remember me?" chills went down my spine.

how could i let this happen. i let my guard down for one second and thats all it took. the strigoi turned me around and grinned.

Nethaniel.

i had no stake or any thing to kill him with. i was out of luck.

"i plan on dragging this out." he said then bit in to my neck.

i yelled but i doubt if anyone heard me.

"rose?" i was dropped to the ground...more like thrown.

christian. i heard screaming and saw something light up to my left. i groaned.

"rose? come on stay awake."

my eyes kept drooping would one nap hurt? he picked me up bridal style and in to adrian's apartment.

my hearing kept going in and out.

"...help...lissa?.."

i was exhausted and closed my eyes.

...

**christian's pov**

"someone help rose. lissa? bianca, adrian? someone!"

i layed her on the couch just to realize she closed her eyes.

"rose please wake up." i shook her lightly. her eyelids barely opened.

"please let me sleep." she muttered.

"no. i wont come on stay awake."

"but-"

"think about the baby rose. that little girl you always wanted." bianca was about to put her hand on rose but adrian beat her to it.

"she'd have your blue eyes and my hair." she muttered.

"and your attitude and your beauty." she giggled slightly.

when adrian pulled his hand away i kissed her.

"now that im all healed can i sleep?" i grinned and cuddled on the couch with her.

"of course you can rosie, you deserve it." before i could finish my sentence her breathing evened out and she was out.

"good night rose."

**Adrian's pov**

i was feeling tired but on the other hand i wasnt. i looked at rose then thought about it. did i just...i was instantly pulled in to the dark and i jumped bringing myself back.

"everything okay adrian?" christian asked.

bianca giggled.

"nope he's bonded to your baby."

i groaned.

"if you are whats the sex of the baby?" i smiled.

"rose doesnt want you to know. you'll find out at the next ultrasound."

he rolled his eyes and snuggle closer to rose. lissa fell asleep in a chair so i let bianca sleep in the guest bed room.

bianca was cute but not rose hot. i let her be for now.

after taking a long shower i went to bed.

**i've finally decided the sex of the baby! the name i still dont know. its going to be a little bad-ass though! here's a hint: sadly its not twins. :.( so i need girl and boy names! leave em' in a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

rose's pov

i woke up groggy and weird feeling. the baby kicked.

"christian. wake up the baby kicked." he immediatly shook off his sleepy ness and touched my tummy but our baby stopped kicking.

"im sorry"

"its official our kid hates me."

"thats not true."

"morning lil dhampir. baby dhampir." as soon as his hand touched my belly my baby broke in to a kicking fit.

"oh!"

"wow you have a strong kick." but when christian touched me it stopped.

he took his hand away and it started again.

"maybe because im bonded to your baby."

"what?" i jumped up.

"it happened last night when i healed you."

my arms immediatly wrapped around my belly.

"hay cheer up i know the sex."

i brightened.

"good, i can start decorating the baby room. what is it?"lissa said.

girl. girl. girl.

christian's pov

twins. twins. twins.

"you sure u wanna know?"

"stop it with the suspense ivashkov." i growled.

"its a boy." he grinned.

i wrapped my arms around her and kissed her repeatedly.

"were," kiss "having," kiss "a," kiss kiss "boy!"

rose's pov

i squirmed in his arms.

"what will we name him."

"adrian a great name."adrian said while sitting down beside us.

"what about jr.?"

"no juniors i want him to be original." christian said.

"i like Carson."

"aleksander." joined in a russian voice. dimitri came in and sat down.

"or cameron." christian added.

"carson-aleksander cameron ozera, cameron-aleksander carson ozera, aleksander-carson ozera."

"you want his last name to be ozera?" christian asked.

"well thats his dad's last name" he kissed my cheek.

"try each name out rose." dimitri suggested.

"Carson-aleksander cameron ozera did you get that girl pregnant?" i said in mock anger.

everyone laughed.

"seriously rose."

"okay. cameron-aleksander how did you get a D in animal behavior? didnt i give you a cheat sheet?"

lissa shook her head at me.

"aleksander-carson i think its about time you and your dad had the talk."

i got a few giggles from that one

"aleksander-cameron you cannot just go around beating up people."

i definatly knew what i was going to pick.

"so dimitri we never got to ask is everything back in order?"

"somewhat the wards are back up. some moroi are missing. but so far the whole courts under lockdown."

**(i just realized i accidently put them on a human schedule so there going back to nocturnnel)**


	10. Chapter 10

_Rose's pov_

_Christian was on the phone with dr. martin making an appointment for me to come in. I really needed to be more careful with the little guy. I rubbed my hand up and down my baby bump. The lockdown lasted a short five hours before some order was restored. We were home now and I was bored. Poor me. All I got to do was lay in bed all day because 'chrissy' made me._

_He gave me his laptop as form of entertainment. Ugh! When he came in I gave him the death glare for doing this to me. Then I saw doughnuts. Now how could I be mad at him._

"_is it chocolate?" I asked._

"_yes. And a dozen." he smiled._

_I took two and he shook his head at me._

"_dr. martin says you can come in at two today."_

_I nodded. I was savoring the taste of chocolate cause who knows when he'll let me have it again._

"_are you listening to me?" he asked. I didn't even realize he was going on about something._

"_what were you saying."_

"_get dressed you have an appointment to get to."_

_I got out of bed and went to take a shower. The baby kicked several times._

"_now if only you'd kick for your daddy." I put my hand on my abdomen._

_After taking my shower I changed in to some new maternity clothes lissa bought for me._

"_ready." I told christian putting on my shoes._

…

_Dr. martin looked over her notes and looked up to me and christian._

"_everything seems fine with the little guy. Adrian did a good job. Although I do suggest lots of bed rest. And more water. Anything out of the ordinary and don't hesitate to call."_

"_one question," I said. "are cravings normal?"_

_She smiled. "of course they are."_

"_I want those chocolate dougnuts." I glared at christian._

_He chuckled and kissed my forehead._

"_thank you doctor martin." he said._

"_your welcome and you two are due back for a ultra sound in three weeks."_

_She gave him several papers and pamplets and we were good to go._

_Adrian's pov_

"_hey Bianca." I grinned._

"_your going to do something for me." she smiled brightly._

_I nodded like a idiot. I'd do anything for this girl._

"_your going to suggest a day out tomorrow. To a bar."_

"_are you going to be there?"_

_She stepped closer._

"_yes I am. Your going to bring christian."_

"_and if he says no?" I asked._

"_compel him .just make sure he comes."_

"_fine anything else?"_

"_rose isn't coming."_

"_I'll make sure of it." I said eagerly._

"_good." she pecked me on my lips and left._

_I blinked a few times. What was I doing in my door way? Maybe I drunk a little to much? I shook my head and went to lay down. My head hurt._


End file.
